


Fireworks

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fireworks, M/M, Sentinel Bingo challenge, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: This is a wallpaper showing the love between Jim and Blair.  I think of fireworks when I think of the two of them and that's what my prompt was.  Fireworks.This is my last prompt in my first row of Bingo.





	Fireworks

[](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Fireworks%20wallpaper_zpsnr2mjza0.jpg.html)


End file.
